<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoria by haruhiifowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682780">Euphoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl'>haruhiifowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Sexual Content, mature themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps you've forgotten what you signed, Miss Preston." His footsteps were louder than her heartbeat now hearing him circle around her. Like a shark circling his meal, toying and waiting for the opportune moment to strike.</p><p>"Honestly," a dark chuckle left his lips, "did you not read the company policy?" His footsteps stopped in front of her as she held her breath. </p><p>"It.." Her chin jerked upwards, the male's leather covered hand holding her face tightly. His fingers dug into her cheeks as a streak of lightning illuminated his face. Panic and bile immediately rose up her throat.</p><p>"You will speak when I allow it!" He bellowed. He tugged her closer to him, her toes barely touching the fine carpet underneath. She wrapped frail fingers around his wrist desperate to get away. It only made him latch on tighter. His pale lips curved into a devilish smirk. </p><p>"Let me jog your memory," </p><p>He brought his face closer to hers. </p><p>"The company policy, you signed," </p><p>His eyes drifted down her body. </p><p>"That defines you," </p><p>His eyes snapped back up to hers, an animalistic hue darkening his silver eyes. </p><p>"-as company 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘺." </p><p>[[...coming soon!]]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝒜𝓊𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓇'𝓈 𝒩𝑜𝓉𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello lovelies, welcome to 𝓔𝓾𝓹𝓱𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓪! </p><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my upcoming book. Please cozy up, grab some snacks, and enjoy! But first; a few things to go over...</p><p> </p><p>𝘽𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮<br/>___________________</p><p>This story does NOT follow any of the Harry Potter events that happened in the book/movies. Euphoria takes place in a complete different magical universe with its own language and events. All characters are older -- please refer to the cast list. </p><p> </p><p>𝙍𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨<br/>__________________<br/><br/>I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series. All rights, characters, events, etc are all owned by J.K. Rowling. Any images/gifs are not my own as well. The only things I own are my own original characters and world that I've created for Euphoria. </p><p> </p><p>𝙏𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨<br/>_____________________</p><p>Euphoria is a very <span class="u">dark-themed</span> book. </p><p>Euphoria contains sensitive topics such as (but not limited too); <b>explicit language, rape, torture/abuse, blood, graphic violence, toxic/manipulative behavior, mentions of death/suicide/depression, and mature scenes. </b></p><p>Please, please, 𝙋𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 do NOT read this book if you are unable to take any of the above warnings. <b><span class="u">I cannot stress enough to take this warning seriously. </span></b></p><p>I will be putting warnings on the top of every chapter that contain these trigger warnings. </p><p> </p><p>𝙎𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡 𝙈𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙖<br/>____________________</p><p>https://haruhiifowl.carrd.co/<br/>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, now onto the fun parts~ Don't forget to comment, vote, and share! </p><p>Welcome to Euphoria. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝓒𝓪𝓼𝓽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝒜𝓊𝓇𝑜𝓇𝒶 𝒫𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓉𝑜𝓃<br/>𝒜𝑔𝑒: 𝟤4</p><p>
  
</p><p>𝒟𝓇𝒶𝒸𝑜 𝑀𝒶𝓁𝒻𝑜𝓎<br/>𝒜𝑔𝑒: 30</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mummy, why does that girl have a chain on her?" A young child asked, tugging on her mother's dark jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be quiet, mon cherie. Don't look their way." The mother hastily grabbed her child's hand and tugging her away from the couple that walked down the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why?" The child whined, her eyes trained on the beautiful woman that was before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because they are Xaela, now be quiet." Her mother snipped only making the child more curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are Xaela?" The words felt foreign to her as the mother squatted down, busying herself with the child's coat buttons. Her words were hushed, her eyes glancing up at the impending couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xaela are women that give up their freedom to please men. They're filthy and you should never speak to one." The mother's eyes narrowed as she stood back up. The child didn't understand. She stayed quiet, turning around to take her mother's hand but she couldn't help but stare at the woman that was called a Xaela.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman had short, black hair that was trimmed perfectly around her porcelain face with plump lips, painted with dark red lipstick. Her slender figure was clad with a velvet black dress that swayed naturally with the curve of her hips. A mink shawl wrapped elegantly around the upper parts of her arms while the ends lazily laid against her wrists. Her hands were delicately folded over her stomach, her thumbs caressing the golden chain that touched her. Around her neck nestled a golden collar as it glistened from the bright street lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child's eyes drifted all the way down the chain seeing the ends connect to the top of her partner's walking cane. The male was wearing a form fitting black suit, the hint of a white collared shirt underneath. Her eyes traveled up the man, fear immediately radiating within her small bones seeing the man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the man that everyone in school talked about. The man that practically owned the 3rd district. The ones these Xaela give their freedom up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝒩𝑜𝒷𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓈𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b><em><span class="u">(warning: chapter includes rape, language, blood, suicidal thoughts, and torture. Please read at your discretion</span></em></b>)</p><p>"God...fucking take all of this."</p><p>A chain snapped into place as hot flesh slapped against each other in a drum-like rhythm. A suffocating heat enveloped the large room. Ripped clothing lay scattered on the dark green rug and burnt cigars sprawled on the dark comforter of the master bed.</p><p>"You love this don't you?" The voice rang out.</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"Answer me, you whore!" The figure lit another cigar before pressing it into the female's hip. Aurora gasped, bucking her hips against the painful sensation, her hand reaching up to grip the platinum collar that was around her neck.</p><p>"Y-yes..." she whispered. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, feeling the man tug harder on the chain to her neck. It forced her to arch her back deepening the burnt flesh and the dirty desire that the man had deep within her.</p><p>"Filthy Xaela...can't even—" the man grunted, his fingernails digging into her hips as she gasped, feeling him explode inside of her. He let out a satisfied breath tossing her body to the side of the bed, jerking himself out of her. She coughed a few times feeling the smooth texture of paper fall against her body. Through hooded eyes, she grimaced at the money that laid before her. She didn't want any of it.</p><p>"You did well, Xaela. You are worth the price."</p><p>"Thank you, monsieur." She whispered as the man pulled his clothes back on before slamming the door behind him. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that seemed to ache from every inch of her body. She pressed a hand against the newly burnt flesh, shuddering from the heat that still radiated from it.</p><p>Aurora moved slowly through the room, whimpering at the sharpness and soreness that hit her whenever she extended her limbs. She forced her arms to go through the strappy dress, thankful for the coolness of the sheer fabric that laid against her bruises and cuts. She pulled some of her long hair over her shoulder to cover the dark marks that littered her pale flesh. Aurora wanted nothing more but to lay down on the plush carpet and sleep forever. She wanted the gaudy gold walls to cave in and make her disappear forever.</p><p>But she knew that would never happen.</p><p>As a Xaela, you could never disappear.</p><p>And definitely not from him.</p><p>The city of Noblesse thrived on the pleasures of man. Glory, Power, and Women. Noblesse was divided into 3 districts, each district owned by the richest men in Noblesse.</p><p>The 1st district, owned by Blaise Zabini. The district of Glory. Blaise only cherished one thing — his pride. He ruled the 1st district under a careful and watchful eye making sure no one stepped out of line. And if you did, you'd see yourself 10 feet under.</p><p>The 2nd district is currently owned by Cedric Diggory. The district of Power. From what Aurora had heard, the people loved Cedric. He ruled with ease and warmth over his people, treasuring them as if they were his own kin. However even the kindest of people have the darkest of secrets.</p><p>The 3rd district, the one she lived in, was ruled by Draco Malfoy. A cold, vile, and ruthless leader. Everyone feared him and for good reason. He despised anyone that wasn't a pure blood. He saw them as the scum of Noblesse and that they should be treated as such. Any non-pureblood male was sent to work doing miniscule things such as trash pickup or were reduced to servants. Any women who weren't purebloods were sent to work in the warehouses, except for those who possessed one thing -- their beauty.</p><p>They are known as Xaela. Beautiful women of the night, owned personally by the leader himself. Sold out to be used by any rich man in all of the districts, including Zabini and Diggory. They were only used as pleasure tools. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Aurora touched the collar around her neck, wrapping her thin fingers around it and tugging. She could feel it dig into the back of her neck, ignoring the pain that came with it. She hated it. She hated being known to everyone that she was nothing more than a toilet.</p><p>With a defeated sigh, she pushed open the bedroom door immediately being blinded by the luminescent lights of the Canary. The Canary was her home and also the central hub for Xaela purchase. There were multiple levels of the Canary corresponding with the ranking of the Xaela. Iron, Silver, than Platinum. She slowly walked to the golden railing gazing downwards into the main lobby. Everything in the Canary was extravagant. From the dark wooden flooring to the massive chandelier that settled at the very top of the building. It was so massive that Aurora could almost touch it from her level. Men dressed in dapper silk suits holding glasses of champagne were hollering and laughing with each other. Each man had a Xaela with them while the women forcefully put smiles on their worn faces to please them. She pushed herself away from the ledge trudging slowly to the dressing rooms on the other side of the circular platform. She ignored the laughter of the men she passed, her skin crawling from their extended hungry looks.</p><p>She started to quicken her steps, keeping her head low and arms wrapped around her chest and arms. She hated the way they looked at her -- as if they could see right through her clothing to her bare skin. Peeling away the layers of her flesh to the bone for them to gnaw on like savage beasts. She hated it. She hated them. She hated herself.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Thump!</em> </b>
</p><p>Aurora gasped, stumbling backwards a few steps before falling on her behind. She winced at the pain that shot through her lower half as she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. No. It could've been anybody.</p><p>Anybody but <em>him</em>.</p><p>Draco Malfoy stood stoically in front of her, half turned. He blinked down at her slowly as he fully turned to face her. The lights from the chandelier flickered over his pale skin shadowing a part of his face. She could feel her stomach lurch up into her throat as she swallowed down the bile that threatened to spill out. His steel, cold eyes stared down at her like a vulture waiting for his prey to die. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking through her. Like how those other men viewed her. His eyes moved slowly down her body as she felt her skin burn underneath his intense gaze. She clenched her arms tighter around herself, pulling her legs closer to her body. She begged in her mind for him to stop.</p><p>
  <em>"Please. Or I'll burn to death."</em>
</p><p>"Draco?" Aurora peeled her eyes away from Draco to the woman who had stepped out from behind him. Her heart sank even more. Pansy Parkinson. She was Draco's right hand and the only Xaela to have the highest rank. Her gold collar shimmered in the bright lights as her beady eyes grazed away from Draco to meet hers. She immediately looked down at her feet. The last time someone looked Pansy directly in the eyes, she had her eyes gouged out.</p><p>"My, my...what do we have here?" She could hear Pansy's footsteps draw closer to her as she tried to curl her body as small as she could to herself. Pansy was a ticking time bomb and Aurora didn't want to be in her way. She felt Pansy crouch down to her level, attempting to take a look at her face. "Your name?"</p><p>Aurora let out a shaky breath , keeping her eyes low and away from the daunting woman.</p><p>"P-Preston..."</p><p>"Preston, hm? Ah, yes. Now, you do know you've run straight into my dear Draco. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her words were tainted with venom as Aurora chewed on the inner parts of her cheek. She knew better than to speak out of turn. Suddenly, her head was being tugged back as Pansy grabbed a fistful of her long curls. She gasped, tears brimming in her eyes again from how hard the woman was pulling. It felt like her scalp would tear off any minute. She grabbed a fistful of her dress, biting on her tongue to hold back a scream. Her eyes met Pansy's as she saw her reflection in her dark pupils. A sneer crept up on Pansy's lips as she dragged Aurora to her feet before pushing her against the railing. She clung on desperately to the dark posts as she felt her body about to give way over the siding. The smooth wood dug into her ribs as she held back a choked sob. Was this how she was going to die?</p><p>"P-Please.." Aurora begged quietly, salty tears trickling down her cheeks. Pansy smirked, tightening her grip on her hair and tilting her head back a bit more. She could hear the sound of unsheathing metal as she felt the smooth ends of a blade against her arm. It sent chills down her spine. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she felt the blade press closer into her collarbone. It took everything in her not to scream as she felt the tip of the blade pierce her flesh. Her body started to shake, the warmth of her blood only making her feel colder as Pansy dug the dagger in more. Pansy's laughter and the men from below grew louder in her ears. She was going to die tonight. But she was ready for it. She wanted nothing more than to be released from this hellish life.</p><p>
  <em>"Take me from this misery, I beg of you."</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Aurora screamed. Her heart had betrayed her thoughts. The words slipped out faster than she could comprehend them.</p><p>"That's enough, Pansy." Aurora's eyes snapped open hearing his voice. She could almost feel Pansy's shock as well as she twisted to face the man.</p><p>"But Draco—?!"</p><p>"I said. That's enough!" He bellowed.</p><p>Pansy slowly let go of her hair and pulled the dagger away from her skin not daring to test Draco's patience. Aurora felt herself crumble down against the railing, one hand grasping the black bars while the other was pressed against her wound. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, but she couldn't tell if it was from the fear of death or the fear of Draco. His footsteps neared her as he reached down grabbing the end of her chain and jerking it up in a swift fashion. Her head wrenched backwards as her eyes met his. She saw her own reflection in his steel eyes. It was humiliating. Being on all 4s while he towered over her like a complete monster.</p><p>"Apology accepted...for now. Do it again and I'll have your head swinging from the chandelier as decoration."</p><p>She felt her blood run cold. He meant it. His eyes portrayed that much.</p><p>"It...It won't happen again.." She mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from his. He let the chain slide down his fingers as he took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped his hands on it. He tossed it onto her, narrowing his eyes down at her.</p><p>"Longbottom, was it?" A scrawny male with a round face and greasy brown hair appeared looking nervously at Aurora than back at Draco before bowing.</p><p>"Y-yes sir.."</p><p>"Take out the trash, will you?"</p><p>"The t-trash? I..erm.."</p><p>Draco flashed the male a dark look before pointing a slender finger her way.</p><p>"The trash." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝒟𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽'𝓈 𝐿𝓊𝓁𝓁𝒶𝒷𝓎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>(t/w: Death, Gore, Suicide, Blood)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aurora flinched, feeling the texture of Draco’s coat lapels graze her bruised arms as he moved past her without another word. She saw the tips of Pansy’s shoes near her before feeling something wet splatter against her cheek.</p><p>“Preston, right? You’ve got a little something on your cheek.” She sneered, following after Draco leaving Aurora and Longbottom alone. The timid male slowly walked up to her before kneeling down.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked quietly. Aurora nodded meekly, wiping the spit from her cheek. “You’re bleeding, let me help you.” She watched as he reached over towards her, immediately jerking herself away from his touch out of pure instinct. His eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered. Aurora eyed him carefully as he cautiously grazed his fingertips against the punctured skin. “Reparo.” A dull glow emanated from his fingers as she watched the wound slowly close, blood crusting at the edges. He removed his hand, a slight smile on his lips.</p><p>“Much better, yeah?” Aurora didn’t answer him. She felt numb to the bone. All she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep and pray to the dark clouds above to never wake up.</p><p>“Aurora? Heavens, what happened to you?!” Aurora looked upwards seeing a female run towards her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she smiled weakly at the female.</p><p>“Hermione..”</p><p>Hermione Granger had been one of the first Xaela to welcome her into the Canary. She had grown fond of the muggle-born female due to her motherly behavior towards all of the Xaelas. However, she was never reciprocated for her thoughtful actions but that never seemed to bother Hermione.</p><p>“You’re covered with bruises again..why is it always you?” Aurora lowered her eyes feeling Hermione’s cold fingers lace with hers to help her up. Why was it always her? Then again, all of the Xaela’s were treated as such -- with utter disrespect. They weren’t human to the men that bought them. They were merely tools for their sexual desires or used as a punching bag.</p><p>“Sacre bleu! Did you get cut too?!” She reached up to touch her healed scar but Aurora stopped her, placing a hand on top of hers and pushing it away.</p><p>“Longbottom’s healed it. I’m fine.” She said through clenched teeth. Aurora didn’t like lying to Hermione but she knew if she didn’t, she would continuously question her about it. And the last thing she wanted to tell Hermione was that she had received it from Pansy.</p><p>“Longbottom? Who's Longbottom?” Hermione questioned as Aurora motioned with her chin towards the male. Hermione blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowing together. “Are you--”</p><p>“A Xaela caterer.” He said. Aurora grimaced at the term. A caterer was someone who fetched the purchased Xaela and provided her to the buyer. This included traveling between districts -- a task only given to purebloods. She could feel Hermione’s fingers tighten around hers as she tugged her forward.</p><p>“Well, cater away then. Don’t let us stop you.” The male cringed at Hermione’s sharp words. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione had already dragged her away from him. Aurora glanced over her shoulder towards the male seeing the distraught look in his eyes, but she didn’t care. He willingly gave Xaela’s to those men knowing exactly what would happen to them. Anyone who did that could burn in hell for all she cared.</p><p>But then again, was there even a hell? Was there even possibly a worse place than Noblesse?</p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized they had made it to the dressing quarters. Forcing her feet forward, she shuddered at the coldness of the white tile underneath her bare feet. The only thing keeping her warm were Hermione’s fingers that were still wrapped tightly around hers. The large room had nothing inside of it except for the occasional sink and mirror against the bleak walls. Shoddy light fixtures hung above them, flickering on and off. It was a miracle that any light would be on at all some days. Their quarters were anything but extravagant. The exact opposite of the Canary. Quiet sobs and whispers echoed in the dilapidated room as women huddled together wearing nothing but their silk dresses and collars. With the little light they had, she could make out the bruises that littered their fluorescent skin. Hermione hesitated in her step forcing Aurora to stop behind her. A loud, wrenching wail echoed further down in the room sending chills down Aurora’s spine. Hermione inhaled sharply as she continued to walk. Aurora’s stomach churned at the sight that befell her and the odor that burned her nostrils and throat.</p><p>Parvati Patil was hunched over the lifeless body of her twin, Padma.</p><p>Or what was left of her.</p><p>“Parvati..” Hermione whispered, letting go of her hand and immediately rushing over to the frail female. Aurora grimaced at the lack of warmth as she watched Hermione pull Parvati off of the corpse. Flies and maggots had already begun to feast on the severed arm, torso, and leg of the deceased twin. Parvati was clutching onto the rotting remains of Padma’s head. It had been completely severed from her torso, bits of bone dangling from the bottom of the head. The flesh was peeling off around the eyes and nose, the skeletal structure starting to peek through as Parvati held it tighter to her chest. Brain matter and dark blood seeped from the large dent in her head, trickling onto Parvati’s arms and dress. Another choked, hoarse wail escaped the twin’s lips as she buried her face into her other half.</p><p>“Will you shut up?! Can’t you see that some of us are trying to sleep?!” An angry voice shouted. Aurora looked over to the side at the three women who glared at Parvati. A look of disdain flashed across their faces as they looked between the rotting corpse and the sobbing female.</p><p>“And for fucks sake, get rid of that <em>thing</em>! It’s disgusting to be around that!” Another woman cried out.</p><p>“How can...how can you say such terrible things?! Can’t you see she’s grieving?” Hermione shouted, holding the trembling body of Parvati closer to her. Her large eyes were staring in shock at the women who simply scoffed, looking away.</p><p>“What’s there to grieve over? Once you’re sent to the 2nd district, you know you’re never coming out alive.” Parvati let out a whimper as Hermione clamped her lips tightly together.</p><p>They weren’t lying. Everyone knew if you were bought by the 2nd district, you’d probably never make it back to the Canary. Every Xaela that had been sent over were either never heard back from or sent back in a beautifully wrapped box with just their head inside. They wanted the Xaela to know that they had no power over them. <em>Diggory  </em>wanted them to know that he had the absolute power to destroy them. And the worst part was -- Draco didn’t care.</p><p>It was a business after all.</p><p>“You need to let go now.” Aurora looked over, seeing another female approach Parvati with outstretched arms towards the head. Her voice had a lilt to it as if she were singing a lullaby to a child. Aurora recognized her immediately. Luna Lovegood. A strange Xaela that no one seemed to purchase. Parvati looked up slowly, tears streaking down her sunken cheeks. Luna motioned with her hands once more giving her a small, reassuring smile.</p><p>“Padma would want you to let go.”</p><p>Parvati’s eyes shot open, staring at the young female. Her bottom lip quivered as she slowly looked down at the limbs than the head. After a few moments, she slowly handed the head over to Luna who took it gently, cradling it as if it were a child. She stood up, gathering the remaining limbs and placing them in the box that they had come in. Sealing it shut, she nodded to Hermione who returned it, grateful for her help. She walked away quietly, stealing a glance towards Aurora as Hermione held Parvati closely to her, patting her back in a soothing rhythm. Shifting uncomfortably on her feet, Aurora walked to the corner of the room, a few feet away from the two, and curled herself into the corner. Knees to her chest, she stared vacantly at the tile flooring. It had dawned on her that she had felt absolutely nothing for Parvati. Not even a slight bit of remorse or sadness. She looked over towards the two, Hermione’s arms wrapped tightly around Parvati as they slept peacefully. She could feel the heaviness of her eyelids closing, wanting to join their peaceful slumber as she let herself succumb to darkness’s embrace.</p><p>
  <em>“The only thing you will feel is fear itself. And I am fear.”</em>
</p><p>Aurora’s eyes shot open. Her heart was racing and a cold sweat had broken out across her forehead. The sinister voice echoed in her thoughts, seeping deep within her soul. It had sounded far too close to Draco’s voice and that scared her. No, it haunted her.</p><p>She slowly lifted herself off of the floor and walked to one of the mirrors, blinking slowly at the cracked reflection that stared back at her. Her bruises and cuts had already begun to fade away. The only good thing that came from wearing the hexed collar. With it on, it healed any cut, repaired any broken bones, and healed bruises within a certain frame of time to make sure they were in pristine condition for the next buyer. However, with it on, Xaela were unable to use magic, and no magic could break them free from it.</p><p>A scream broke her out of her trance. It sounded like Hermione. She looked around noticing that most of the women were nowhere in sight. How long had she been asleep? The few women who were still inside all looked at each other, worry flashing across their weary eyes. Cautiously, Aurora made her way towards the door and opened it, noticing the rush of Xaela running towards the railings. She walked towards the railing as well, glancing downwards towards the lower levels. The Xaela and men were looking upwards towards her, pointing and whispering to one another. Surely they weren’t pointing at her, right? She looked around her noticing Luna on the other side of the circular platform, her eyes wide and gazing upwards. And slowly, Aurora looked up as well. That’s when she saw it.</p><p>Attached to the chandelier, Parvati’s body hung limply, swaying back and forth languidly.</p><p>The end of her chain was securely wrapped around the golden fixture while the collar squeezed tightly against her neck. Her once tan skin had started to turn blueish around the collar while her mouth was partially open as if mid scream. Blood dripped from her fingertips as if she had been trying to free herself from the death she had wished upon herself. Her bloodshot eyes stared vacantly below her as Aurora followed her gaze to what Parvati had last seen before she took her last breath.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was staring upwards at the body, hands deep within his pockets with a sinister smirk plastered on his lips.</p><p>He was mocking her. Taunting her even in death.</p><p>A chorus of laughter started to rise through the men as Aurora took a few steps away from the railings. Pressing her back against the wall, she stared up once more at the body. And for the first time, she felt a single emotion for Parvati.</p><p>Jealousy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝓉𝒽𝓇𝑒𝑒 - 𝒮𝓂𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(t/w: suicidal thoughts/words, mature/sexual content, violence. Please read at your discretion!)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Aurora watched quietly as the servants carefully unlatched Parvati's body off of the chandelier, struggling to hold the weight of the female without dropping her. Her body limply fell against one of the servant's shoulders as he carefully trudged down the stairs of the ladder. At the bottom, he dropped her body into a wooden crate, her arms and legs spilling over the edge. Like clockwork, each servant grabbed a limb and snapped them in half at the joint. Sickening crunches pierced the main floor silence as they folded her into the box like a ragdoll. They pushed her head down and slammed the lid shut before carrying it out the side doors. From there, the box would be burned and the ashes used for the numerous fireplaces in the Canary. No funeral. No time to mourn. As if she hadn't existed at all.</p><p>She watched the servants leave as she gazed upon the spot Draco was. His smirk was smeared into her memories sending a shiver down her spine. He had been standing with a few other men, the shadows of the platforms protecting their identity.</p><p>"Are you alright, Aurora?" She spun around, relaxing at the sight of Luna standing behind her. Her misty eyes were looking at her so intensely that it made Aurora feel borderline uncomfortable.</p><p>Luna had become a Xaela around the same time as her. However, she had been an Iron Xaela for the entire duration. No one seemed to want to buy the peculiar female and the thought made Aurora's skin crawl with anger. She hated that Luna didn't have to go through what her and the other Xaela had to endure and it didn't even seem to bother Luna in the slightest.</p><p>"Is anyone ever alright?" She said, spite on the tip of her tongue. Luna blinked slowly at her before a small smile crept up on her pale lips. Aurora wanted to wipe that smile from her face but she held back, gripping the sides of her dress.</p><p>"I suppose you have a point," her gaze traveled over to the chandelier, "I wonder if Parvati is alright."</p><p>"She's dead, Luna. And probably being burnt to crisps as we speak."</p><p>"Mmm." She hummed to herself quietly before her gaze flickered back over towards Aurora's. The way she was looking at her made her stomach turn. It was the familiar sinking feeling of dread.</p><p>"I suppose I could've stopped her."</p><p>Aurora felt her jaw drop. Luna twirled a piece of her platinum blonde hair around her finger, tilting her head slightly to the side as if in deep thought. A coy smile lifted on her lips as she shrugged her small shoulders.</p><p>"What..?"</p><p>"She was on the verge of death's door anyways. I merely just opened it for her." Aurora couldn't believe the words that were spilling from Luna's mouth. Never before had she seen or heard Luna speak sinisterly about anything. Yet this...this terrified her. This made her blood run cold and her head spin.</p><p>"You told her to let go.." Aurora whispered, her eyes widening at Luna's smile which grew bigger. She took a step towards her, hands clasping behind her back as Aurora took a step away from her. She felt her back collide with the railing as Luna peered up at her with wide eyes. She wanted to vomit.</p><p>But most dominantly,</p><p>She wanted to hurl Luna over the edge of the platform and spew curses at her bleeding and deformed corpse.</p><p>"I can see it, you know. The way Death taps on your shoulder everyday. The way he whispers sweet nothings into your ear, tempting you, beckoning you, craving you."</p><p>"Stop--" Aurora whispered, leaning away from Luna's invasive body.</p><p>"I noticed the way you looked at Parvati. You were envious, weren't you?" Aurora's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Luna creep closer to her like a snake. She took hold of a stray curl letting it slip through her fingers like silk. With empty eyes, she looked up at Aurora and Aurora could feel herself tumbling into Luna's clutch. Into Death's embrace. Her shoulders sagged, eyes closing slightly as Luna pressed a cold hand against her chest applying pressure for her to feel herself teeter over the railing.</p><p>"Farewell Aurora."</p><p>
  <em>"You can never escape me."</em>
</p><p>Draco's voice shot through her like electricity as her eyes shot open. She grabbed Luna's hand, hearing the female gasp as she pushed them both away from the ledge. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her breathing shallow as she narrowed her eyes towards Luna who met her gaze evenly.</p><p>"Stay the fuck away from me." Aurora spat out, tossing her hand to the side and quickly walking away from the female. She clutched her throat feeling the coldness of her collar soothe her burning fingers. Her heart threatened to leap out of her throat as she clenched her teeth tightly together, forcing the lump in her throat down. Even with death knocking her walls down, she knew that Draco would find her. Drag her back into existence and have her suffer through the same fate over and over again.</p><p>A sickening cycle that she couldn't escape.</p><p>The Canary was her prison. No...</p><p>Draco Malfoy was her prison.</p><p>"Aurora?" She stopped in her tracks, blinking quickly at the sight of Longbottom before her. He shifted nervously on his feet, glancing awkwardly down at the floor than back up at her. "I've been looking for her."</p><p>Her stomach sank. No, she wasn't ready. She didn't want to suffer.</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't take me to them."</em>
</p><p>"Follow me. I have a ticket for you." His words hit her with a force of a thousand bricks. He reached over, grabbing the end of her chain and motioned with his head to follow him. She wished her feet would cement themselves into the floor but with a gentle tug, she gave in to follow him. Like cattle to the slaughter house.</p><p>She followed him quietly, head lowered and gaze fixated on the specs of platinum that had started to rust on her chain. The feeling of dread had already sunk deep within her soul as she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. Longbottom glanced back at her as they arrived at the elevator. The golden doors opened silently as he paraded her inside like a sheep. He lifted the lever as the doors closed behind them. The elevator slowly began to ride upwards as she let out an uneven breath.</p><p>The upper floor of the Canary all held executive suites for those who wished to do more than just fulfill their desires onto the Xaela. She had only been up there once and the memories from that day still haunted her. Her body began to shake, the images of her bloody and battered limbs and bruised face burned into her mind like film. She could almost feel the males that had touched her that night. Their sweaty, vile fingers prodding her apart like an experiment. Their mouths slacked, salivation drooling from the corners in complete bloody desire. Their tongues in crevices, teeth imprinting into her flesh, and the constant blows to her head forcing her in and out of consciousness.</p><p>The bell of the elevator rang interrupting the horrid film that had been playing in her mind. The doors opened as Longbottom walked out, Aurora following. It was darker than the other floors. Flickering candelabras beckoned them inside with their flames, moans and screams rattling the doors they walked past. Longbottom paused at the middle doors, the dark oak glistening in the candlelight.</p><p>"I'm going to knock now." He warned. Her breathing was beginning to quicken as she clenched her jaw tightly together. Hesitatingly, he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in." A deep voice replied. He opened the doors, stepping inside as she followed. The doors creaked shut as she blinked rapidly from the bright lights inside. The room was long and wide, one wall completely made up of windows while the surrounding walls had exquisite royal blue wallpaper. Fancy furniture cluttered the sides of the room while the middle sat three plush leather seats and a glass coffee table in the middle. Her eyes widened seeing the man who sat in the middle seat.</p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p>He was lounged in the chair, arms resting on the armrests, with a cigarette dangling from his lips. His white shirt was carelessly unbuttoned at the top, his tie sagging and loose around his opened collar. His muscles defined the fitting shirt he wore as an audible gasp escaped her lips. His legs were spread apart, firmly planted on the ground and right in the middle of his legs was Pansy. On her hands and knees facing Draco. She looked back over her shoulder towards them, her eyes clouded with lust.</p><p>"Did I tell you to stop?" Draco asked, darkly. It sent a shock through Aurora's body. Pansy's head jerked back towards Draco before shifting a bit in her spot. Aurora flushed at the slight glimpse of his cock before Pansy's lips wrapped themselves around it, bobbing her head up and down. He removed the cigarette with two fingers, blowing out the smoke towards the side before flicking the ashes onto the ground. His free hand ran through his white hair, gripping the ends of it as his eyes finally landed on them.</p><p>"Get out." Aurora and Longbottom jumped at his words. "You." Draco pointed the cigarette at Longbottom. The timid male jerked upright in his spot, his face absolutely red in embarrassment as he glanced down at Pansy than at Aurora. As he turned to go, she could've sworn he had whispered an apology towards her. The doors slammed shut after him leaving the three in silence, except for the occasional noises from Pansy.</p><p>Aurora kept her head low wishing this was somehow a nightmare and she would wake up any minute. Her toes curled into the dark green carpet as she heard Draco inhale into the cigarette.</p><p>"Look at me." She hesitated, chewing the inner parts of her cheek and fiddling with her fingers. She needed to look up but she couldn't. Fear had completely taken over her, freezing her in her place.</p><p>"Don't make me repeat myself."</p><p>His words were like knives, sinking and tearing into her frozen skin. Laced with a drug to follow his every order. She found herself immediately looking up, shuddering at his smoldering gaze. She watched his eyes slowly drift down her body, taking in every inch of her, before slowly making his way back up. It felt like he was touching her with every spot he looked at on her body. It made her knees want to buckle but she forced herself to stand still. To not break underneath his gaze. But with each passing minute, she felt herself grow weaker.</p><p>"I think she'll do fine, Malfoy." Her skin prickled feeling an arm drape over her shoulders, hand lazily resting near her breast. She looked to her side, eyes widening at the man who loomed over her.</p><p>Cedric Diggory.</p><p>His dark curls were slicked back while a few tickled the fronts of his face. They framed his sharp features but it didn't mask the coy smirk that was on his lips or the curiosity that gleamed in his dark grey eyes.</p><p>"Hello love." His words were like fire. His words suffocated her. The lump in her throat began to grow as he smirked down at her. His grip tightened around her shoulders as he pulled her more into the light brown suit he wore. He wrapped his long fingers around her chain, wrapping it around his palm before jerking it up towards him. She gasped, spinning fully around to face him, her neck tilting backwards. His free hand caught both of her hands, holding them tightly together as she felt herself rise up on her tiptoes. His smirk deepened, his breath hot against her face before tossing her down to the ground suddenly.</p><p>She landed onto the carpet with a loud thud, wincing at the pain that shot up through her shoulder and head. Disoriented, she struggled to sit up only to feel a firm shoe plant against her head into the ground. A groan escaped her lips, her head resonating with pain as the shoe pressed harder into her cheek. Her fingers clutched into the carpet feeling the fibers starting to rip underneath her hold. With blurred vision, she could make out Draco's shoes and Pansy's body through the table's legs.</p><p>"You've been hiding this one, eh?" Cedric said, digging his shoe more into her face as she gasped for air. "I like her. I'll be able to break her easily."</p><p>Her stomach turned and she could feel herself about to vomit. He removed his foot only to grab a fistful of her curls and jerk her up to her knees. She bit back a scream as he walked her to the other chair, her knees burning from the carpet. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as he sat down, keeping her between his legs. Her eyes opened feeling his free hand glide across her lips, his thumb tugging against her bottom lip.</p><p>No. No. No.</p><p>Not in front of him.</p><p>"What's your name, my pretty?" He parted her lips, tightening his grip on her hair as her hands clutched her dress tightly in pain.</p><p>"Preston, monsieur.." she barely breathed out, his hand cupping her chin and cheek. His thumb rubbed away the stray tear that slid down her cheek.</p><p>"Your first name." He said, soothingly. It melted her like butter against a hot knife. They seared into her skin as he brought her head closer to him. She was lifted on her knees, her hands propping herself up on his knees as she gripped the smooth texture of his pants.</p><p>"A...Aurora." He hummed quietly, his tongue licking his lower lip as he slowly let go of her hair feeling herself sink back down to the floor. Suddenly, his fingers wrapped around her neck tightly, forcing a gasp out of her and keeping her in place. She gripped his large hand with hers trying desperately to peel his fingers away but his strength overwhelmed her. She gasped for air as he chuckled darkly, watching her with amusement.</p><p>"Oh, Aurora...I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒟𝑒𝓋𝒾𝓁𝓈, 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓂𝓈𝑒𝓁𝓋𝑒𝓈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(t/w: There are moments of Blood, Gore, Death, Violence, and Mature Content. Please read at your discretion!)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The world around her was starting to fade in color. Her heart was hammering in her ears, her lungs begging for a sliver of air. Tears blurred her vision, Cedric's distorted smile blinking in and out of focus. He was laughing, his lips moving lazily over drawled words she couldn't hear. But with a solid push, she felt her body falling against the glass table behind her. She gasped for air, gulping down the cold oxygen immediately feeling her burning lungs start to cool.</p><p>Her hands attempted to push herself up but Cedric had stood up, gripping a fistful of her hair and flipping her onto her stomach against the table. Her hands gripped the edge of it, the sharp ledges digging into her palms. In swift motions, he had released her hair but grabbed the chain from behind, forcing her neck and back to arch. His foot rested itself against the small of her back forcing her body to stay put against the table. She could feel the painful strain throughout her body as she tried desperately to pull away from him.</p><p>In any minute, he was going to snap her in half.</p><p>"You're going to kill her before you can even enjoy her, Diggory." A velvet like voice said. Cedric chuckled, pulling on the chain a bit more forcing her eyes open and upwards towards the chair in front of her.</p><p>Blaise Zabini sat in front of her, one leg lazily propped on his knee while he stroked his chin with elegant fingers. His fingers covered his lips but she could make out the sinister smirk that lifted in the corner. His dark eyes stared at her, void with emotion, as he removed his hand letting it rest on his elevated leg. He motioned with his free hand as a timid Xaela made her way over to him from the side.</p><p>Her brown curls were shorter than Aurora's, big brown eyes fidgeting between everyone in the room. Her eyes met Aurora's as they widened slightly in fear.</p><p>"You, girl, give me a massage." Blaise ordered, his eyes never leaving Aurora. The female jumped at his request, moving behind him and starting to massage his shoulders nervously. Warm fingers wrapped themselves around Aurora's chin, digging into her jaw bone.</p><p>"But maybe killing her is what I'll enjoy." Cedric said, slowly. His breath tickled the tip of her ear sending a shiver down her entire body. He let go of her chain, slamming her face down into the table. With a sickening crunch, a pained groan escaped her lips, feeling the glass underneath her cheek start to crack.</p><p>"Don't ruin her too much, Diggory. I want a turn as well." Blaise chuckled, tears swelling up in her eyes from the pain that was shooting through her temples and cheekbones.</p><p>"You've already got yourself one, Zabini. You know I don't like to share." Cedric said coldly, clamping his hand flat against her exposed cheek digging his palm into her bones. There was a slight shuffle before Aurora heard the cockback of a gun. Panic immediately seized up into her stomach, thoughts rushing through her head as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"No, no. Eyes open, my love." Cedric pulled her off of the table, blood dripping from her cut cheek and eyebrow as he sat her on his lap. He kept his hand around her chin, forcing her to stare at Blaise. His other hand firmly held onto her hands which had been wrenched behind her back. "If you don't watch, I'll spoon feed you your own eyes."</p><p>He sat her on his knee, her legs straddling his. He tapped her cheek with his finger as she forced her eyes open. Her blood ran cold seeing Blaise dangle the gun from his fingers. He was tapping the silver barrel against his forehead, lips pursed slightly in thought. The Xaela from earlier was on her knees in front of him staring wide eyed at Aurora. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she clutched onto her dirty dress, lips quivering in fear.</p><p>Aurora watched in horror as Blaise slowly placed the gun against the back of her head. A whimper escaped the young female's lips. A sinister smile spread across Blaise's lips as he placed his finger on the trigger. Aurora wanted to stop him, scream at him to spare her but Cedric had placed a firm hand over her mouth quenching her pleas. The female started to sob, her words piercing into Aurora's skin.</p><p>"I don't want to—!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BAM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Blood and flesh spewed across the carpet and the table. The female's left eye had been shot out from the bullet as it dangled from the last few nerves. Blood poured out of the empty cavity while the right eye had gone completely bloodshot. Bile rose in Aurora's throat as she watched Blaise kick over the body as it landed with a defeating thump. Blood pooled around her face, her escaped eyeball inches away from her fingertips.</p><p>Cedric let out a hearty laugh, her chain rattling in his excited hands as he lowered his hand away from her mouth. She stared at the dead body, her mind going completely blank at the gruesome sight that laid before her. Blood had tainted her satin dress like a piece of art done by a deranged artist, the smell of already decaying flesh smothering her senses. Blaise smirked, standing up and striding towards her, not bothering to step around the corpse. His feet snapped her bones, each crunch penetrating Aurora's ears, breaking down the last bit of strength she had left. His shoes sloshed in the female's blood as he stood before her, eyes glistening with the darkest of desires. His thumb rubbed her bottom lip, parting them slightly and hooking his finger inside of her jaw to keep it open. Her skin jolted with electricity feeling Cedric lean up to her and brush her hair away. Hot lips seared into her shoulder branding her like a cattle. She gasped into Blaise's fingers, Cedric's lips continuing to burn her skin from her shoulder to her neck.</p><p>"Be a good girl and wipe up this mess." Blaise said, tipping her head back and leaning towards her face. She could almost taste the expensive cologne that wafted off of him as his lips spread into a devious smile, exposing pearl teeth. He lifted the gun beside her face as her eyes widened, her eyes shooting over towards Blaise who only smiled at her. He leaned away bringing the gun closer to her parted lips. Blood dripped down the barrel like honey while bits of brain matter and flesh tainted the body of the gun. He brought it closer as she reeled back in fear but jolted back to her spot with the simple tug of Blaise's fingers and Cedric's teeth that had sunk into her flesh.</p><p>"Shh..shh don't cry." Blaise said, stroking away the tears that had started to prick in the corner of her eyes. A choked sob escaped her agape mouth to which he chuckled.</p><p>"We're not going to harm you." He said quietly. Her skin shuddered hearing a low, dark growl rumble from Cedric's throat. Blaise stroked the bloodstained gun against her cheek before grazing it against her bottom lip.</p><p>"We're going to devour you. Now, open wide."</p><p>It petrified her. Her fear had completely paralyzed every fiber, every thought, every emotion that had run through her body before feeling the barrel of the gun shoved down her throat. It grazed against her walls, the cold metal scratching against her teeth and tongue. The taste of the metallic barrel tainted her senses but not as much as the blood of the corpse that laid beside her.</p><p>It dripped down her throat like a broken faucet, caressing her muscles and sinking deep within her core. It felt thick against her tongue as she felt herself start to choke. Blaise tilted her head back even more forcing the barrel down further. Her lungs were starting to run out, her head pounding with rushing blood as everything started to spin when she felt him place a finger on the trigger.</p><p>"Pull it, Blaise. I want to bathe in her blood." Cedric growled.</p><p>"With pleasure." Blaise snickered as Aurora clenched her eyes shut. She could feel Death's lingering fingertips beckon for her, grinning sinisterly to its new child.</p><p>"Don't you think you've made enough of a mess?"</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>Aurora slowly opened her eyes, blinking past the tears that blurred her vision. Blaise was staring down at her with a vacant expression in his eyes. It was a stark difference than what he had just shown her. Because now, he looked bored.</p><p>He pulled the gun out of her mouth, releasing his hold on her as she gasped for air. He had already made his way towards the other chair, slouching in it immediately and throwing the saliva covered gun onto the table. Cedric sighed dramatically, leaning away and tossing her onto the ground in front of him. She immediately placed a hand against her mouth swallowing the blood and bile that had surfaced in her throat.</p><p>"Fucks sake, Malfoy. Always such a bore." Cedric mumbled.</p><p>"You are in my domain, Diggory. Watch your tongue." Draco said coldly. Aurora slowly looked up, noticing that Pansy was nowhere in sight but also that he was looking straight at her. His eyes were unreadable, his lips pursed together in annoyance. They narrowed upon her intrusive gaze before flickering quickly towards the men. "You might be able to act like barbarians in your districts, but not here. Now clean up your mess, <em>Zabini."</em></p><p>She watched Blaise, from the corner of her eye, noticing the sharp look he sent Draco. It held a mixture of anger and irritation in them. However, as quick as it came, it disappeared. A smile spread on his lips, raising his hands up in defeat before resting his arms against the armrest loudly.</p><p>"I'm in no mood to argue." With a flick of his wrist, a male servant came running over, bowing low towards Blaise. He motioned with his hand towards the corpse as the servant hesitated before crouching down and getting to work. Aurora glanced over towards the male who was nervously picking up the eyeball before squishing it between his fingers. He had stark red hair and freckles that littered his cheeks like stars. His stained shirt hung loosely on his broad shoulders exposing the light colored scars that engulfed his arms. His gaze drifted upwards catching hers, a pained expression in his eyes before she felt her neck being pulled to the opposite side.</p><p>Aurora gasped, one hand coming up to grip the chain and the other supporting her tossed weight. Her arm pressed up against a soft pant leg as her gaze slowly meandered upwards. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes met Draco's again. His threat reverberated in her brain loudly.</p><p>
  <em>"Do it again and I'll have your head swinging from the chandelier as decoration."</em>
</p><p>Had she displeased him? He held onto the end of her chain tightly in one hand, his other holding a glass of red wine. She quickly looked away from him, her skin crawling with panic.</p><p>"How many days until your commander arrives, Diggory?" Draco asked as Aurora relaxed inwardly. The less he was looking at her, the better she'd be able to breathe.</p><p>"3 days. He'd like a private suite." Cedric answered, leaning his elbows against his knees towards her. She flinched feeling him reach towards her but instead producing a silver plated lighter in front of her face. "Light this for me, Aurora?" She shuddered at her name being said on his lips. It made her body start to shake in fear. Shakingly, she took the lighter with both of her hands and turned slightly to face Cedric. He was leaned towards her, a dark black cigarette propped in his mouth by his lips. His eyes smoldered with an unsatiated thirst as she quickly averted her eyes, lighting the cigarette for him. He inhaled deeply before releasing the cigarette into his fingers, blowing the smoke into her face. Aurora coughed, her eyes squinting from the hot smoke.</p><p>"I'm not finished with you yet."</p><p>He whispered dangerously close to her ear before pulling away, taking his lighter with him. He tapped a finger against his lips, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Malfoy, how much for her?"</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. Images of Padma's deteriorated and mangled corpse burned into her brain but this time Parvati wasn't holding Padma's head. It was hers. Eyes wide open, tongue dangling out of an open, bloody mouth, flesh starting to melt off of the bone like fresh meat.</p><p>"She's not."</p><p>Aurora's eyes widened hearing Draco's words. She dared not to look up but in shock, she did. His eyes were settled onto his wine glass, swishing the liquid in slow circles. Cedric laughed, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"Don't play, mate. How much? 1 million quid? 10 million? Some of my best men? You say it, I got it." He rubbed his hands together, awaiting the answer from Draco who had stopped sloshing his wine around. He lifted his head, eyes slanting towards the male as a shadow casted over his face, exposing the murderous glow in his eyes. She was fixated on his intense gaze, a sense of unease and bewilderment washing over her. Blaise was chuckling, drinking his wine as his eyes peered over the rim towards them.</p><p>"Don't push him, Diggory--"</p><p>"Piss off, Zabini." Blaise sighed, slouching more into his seat. Cedric was holding Draco's gaze, his smirk widening before leaning towards her again. He reached over hooking his fingers through her hair before jerking her back towards him. She let out a yelp from the sudden pain, the back of her neck on fire as Draco still held onto the chain, keeping her in this tug of war.</p><p>"Malfoy, don't be an asswipe. Just give me--"</p><p>A rush of cold air swept through her, the pressure releasing around her hair as a startled howl of pain erupted in her ears. She spun around, eyes widening at the blood that streamed down the armrest onto the carpet below. Her eyes slowly looked up, seeing Cedric's hand, palm down, embedded into the armrest with a dagger. Draco's fingers and palm were wrapped around the dark hilt, digging it further into the man's hand who let out another pained bellow. Aurora looked up at Draco, reeling back from the deadly look on his face.</p><p>"FUCK! Okay, okay!" Cedric shouted, his face contorting in absolute pain while Draco twisted the blade deeper into his hand. After a few excruciating moments, Draco let go of the hilt, standing fully upright as Cedric immediately went to take hold of the dagger.</p><p>"She's <em>not </em>for sale. Got it?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝒷𝓊𝓇𝓃𝑒𝒹 & 𝒷𝓇𝑜𝓀𝑒𝓃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>(t/w: This chapter contains slight gore/blood. Please read at your discretion!)</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>The tension between Cedric and Draco made Aurora feel light headed. None of the men had said a single thing, the only sounds coming from Cedric who had been healing his hand. She had been shocked by Draco's sudden outburst. He had never once refused service to anyone, especially services that had a price tag on them. But she was grateful because if she had been bought by Cedric...she shuddered at the thought.</p><p>She'd probably be dead by nightfall.</p><p>"I must say, Malfoy. Your Xaela's know how to put on a show. That chandelier performance was amusing." Blaise said, cutting the unnerving silence in the room. He lips curled into a smile looking between Draco and Cedric. Aurora's skin began to prickle with unease. "Wasn't that the Xaela you had just purchased, Diggory?"</p><p>"Who cares. All I've been wanting is a refund. She broke after an hour, Malfoy! An hour!!" Cedric snarled as Aurora flinched at his words. It was like he had been describing a toy. Xaela's were his toys to play with, breaking and tearing apart limbs like a child and losing interest as soon as they've broken.</p><p>With hesitant eyes, she glanced up at Draco. He wasn't interested in Cedric's words, more so interested in the silver rings that adorned his fingers. Draco glanced boringly towards Cedric, resting his cheek against his knuckles.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't listen to bullshit. Were you saying something?" A stifled laugh escaped from Blaise while Cedric narrowed his eyes over towards Draco. Draco's pale lips spread into a smirk, basking in the male's sour reaction.</p><p>"Damn, Diggory. It is not your day today." Blaise snorted, ignoring Cedric's rage filled hues that shot over to him. He waved his hand in the air, smirking towards the furious male. "Relax, mate. You look like you're about to combust...Where's that oblivious caterer of yours, Malfoy?"</p><p>Draco motioned towards the door and on command Longbottom walked in, stiffening at the sight of the large pool of blood in the center of the carpet. Blaise's servant had been scrubbing the entire time making little to no progress of the blood and remains that had been strewed across the carpet. Draco cleared his throat, snapping Longbottom out of his shock. He bowed ninety-degrees, stumbling over his words.</p><p>"What c-can I do for you sir?" Blaise turned towards Cedric, a sinister smile gracing his lips again.</p><p>"I'd like to treat my <em>friend</em>. How many tickets would you like, Diggory?" The pit of her stomach dropped hearing Blaise's offer. She slowly looked up towards Cedric, immediately regretting the decision. He was staring at her with absolute hunger before a smirk creased his lips. His demeanor had changed in an instant from being completely filled with rage to acting as if nothing had happened between him and Draco. His injured hand had been carefully wrapped in gauze, dark blood seeping through it as he stroked his chin.</p><p>"Three should do." He stated, tossing his feet onto the glass table making it crack even more under the new pressure. Blaise looked at Longbottom who had straightened back up.</p><p>"And bring my usual." Longbottom nodded, turning to leave. "Be quick about it. Diggory doesn't like to be kept waiting." The male murmured a response, ducking out of the large room quickly.</p><p>"Go." Aurora blinked slowly in confusion feeling her chain being tossed her way, landing in her lap. She looked up at Draco who was watching her. His eyes were narrowed towards her, a look of resentment and disgust gracing his features. With shaky legs, she stood up bowing her head towards him and hastily walking towards the door. She heard chuckles from Blaise and Cedric as she passed, her hands trembling against the door handle.</p><p>"And take the redhead with you." She glanced over her shoulder at the servant Draco was mentioning. "What's his name, Zabini?" Blaise frowned, lighting a cigarette with his finger.</p><p>"Wesley...Western..."</p><p>"Weasley. Ronald Weasley, sir." The male said sharply, standing upright, clenching the blood stained rag in his hands.</p><p>"Weasley?" Cedric asked, tapping his finger against his chin. "Ah! Pissy Pants Percy Weasley! That your brother?" Ronald nodded stiffly as Cedric laughed loudly.</p><p>"Your brother, man. What a fucking pussy." Cedric snorted making Ronald clench his hands tighter together. She could see the way his broad shoulders trembled with anger. Cedric also noticed it, his eyebrows raising in curiosity. "He looked at me just like that and you know what I did? I fucking caved his face in. So much that his poor mummy couldn't even recognize him. You wanna join him?"</p><p>"We were just leaving." She spurted out, quickly grabbing the hem of his dirty shirt and tugging. His eyes managed to catch hers as she pleaded with him quietly. The last thing she wanted to experience was another horrifying, gruesome death in front of her. She let go of his shirt as he let out a slow breath, bowing his head.</p><p>"Excuse us..." Ron muttered. The doors swung open behind her, revealing Longbottom and a few Xaela's. Aurora took a step away from the door, desperately wanting to run and free herself from the ravenous men inside.</p><p>"Aurora?" She looked up, her jaw dropping open. Hermione was staring at her wide eyed, her face losing all sense of color immediately. Behind her fear, Aurora could see the puffiness in Hermione's face. She must've been crying. Aurora reached out, grasping Hermione's wrist tightly. Hermione's face twisted in shock and confusion. Aurora didn't want her to go inside. Not with those monsters in there. Hermione's lips parted but quickly closed as a shadow loomed over them. Aurora looked up, fear taking over her seeing Cedric standing beside them.</p><p>His eyes bore into hers, her body shaking from the immense energy he was emitting. One hand slid around Hermione's shoulders while his bandaged hand settled over her wrist. He clenched it tightly as she yelped from the pain. He pushed her backwards, stumbling on her feet and landing with a thump. Aurora quickly looked up noticing the sinister smile on Cedric's lips as he gripped Hermione's body close to his. She could see the discomfort and fear that Hermione had in her shaking body.</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet." He mouthed to her before the doors slammed shut.</p><p>"No.." Aurora whispered, jumping to her feet and running to the door. She shook the handle, her heart dropping at the locked doors. Then she heard it. Screams. Glass breaking. Frightened cry's for help. And then nothing.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BAM! BAM!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"No!!" She screamed, pounding her fists against the door. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her stomach twisting in knots as she felt her knees give out. Her hands slid down the door as she held back a choked sob.</p><p>"Hermione...'mione..."</p><p>"Hey. Fuck are you crying?" Aurora felt warm yet coarse hands holding her shoulders as she chewed her bottom lip, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh fuck. Come on, get up." He attempted to pick her up but she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave without Hermione.</p><p>"Oh. Hello again, Aurora."</p><p>Aurora felt a sudden chill run down her spine. That song-like voice that had wished death upon her. She looked up slowly seeing Luna looking down at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"What are you doing down there?"</p><p>"Why..why are you.."</p><p>"Oh, you don't know." She opened the door easily, opening it enough to see another dead Xaela staring wide eyed at her, blood seeping from her mouth. She saw a bushel of curly hair in the corner of her eyes before Luna's dress obscured her vision. Her gaze jerked back up towards hers as a small smile formed on Luna's lips.</p><p>"I'm Blaise's regular."</p><p>Before Aurora could say anything, Luna had slammed the door in her shocked face. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, her hands coming to cover her mouth to hold in the bile that had risen on her tongue. Luna's smile said it all.</p><p>She loved being Blaise's plaything.</p><p>"Hey! You need to breathe. You're gonna—" She couldn't hear his other words, feeling the world starting to spin before completely submerging her in darkness.</p><p>
  <em>"Aurora? Aurora darling? Wake up, it's time for breakfast."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom? Where are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wake up...Aurora."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom?" A sudden burst of light blinded her as she shielded her eyes from the bright fire that burned before her. She squinted her eyes, the fire lapping at her bruised arms, aching for sustenance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aurora..." Her mom's voice echoed in the darkness, the fire growing in size. The flames parted, flaring wide and tall to present a large wide wooden pole in the middle. And attached to that pole, was her mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom..? Mom!" Aurora screamed, reaching out to her but recoiling at the flames that licked her arms and hands. Her mother sent her a sad smile, parts of her flesh starting to burn and peel off of her face and body. They melted off, dripping into the fire, stroking the flame's intensity. In a second, her mother's body had turned into a dripping mess of blood, flesh, and muscle. It pooled around her feet like lava, bits and pieces of bone and flesh drifting through it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then she felt it. Her face felt very hot. She touched it, jerking her fingers away as her eyes widened. Blood stained her fingers. She raked her fingers against her cheek, screaming at the excruciating pain that came from it. Against her fingers, her own flesh and fat had peeled off her face like butter. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She was drowning in her own blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And standing in front of her wasn't her mother. It was Draco, holding the head of her mother with Cedric and Blaise beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in Cedric's hand, was Hermione's.</em>
</p><p>"Aurora!!"</p><p>She gasped, sitting upright quickly, sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. Her fingers came up to touch her cheek feeling it all still intact. She wasn't burning. The coolness of the tile underneath her distracted her from her burning thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Aurora looked at the hand, trailing down to realize it had been Hermione shaking her awake. Relief washed over before a sickening feeling sunk in her. Hermione's face had bruises all over it, a bleeding lip, cuts all over her neck and her shoulder was starting to turn blue.</p><p>"I should be asking you that. Your shoulder..." She said, reaching over towards her as she touched her arm gently. Hermione winced, recoiling from her touch.</p><p>"I think it's broken..but it's okay. It'll heal. I'm fine." Hermione smiled but Aurora couldn't join her. How could she be fine? They had completely ruined her and she was smiling as if it was a walk in the park. Tears started to spring up in her eyes as she bit hard into her lower lip. Hermione's face fell, worry taking over her sullen features.</p><p>"Aurora? What's wrong? You can talk—"</p><p>She flung herself onto Hermione, hugging her tightly. She felt Hermione stiffen under her but slowly she relaxed, wrapping her good arm around her waist.</p><p>"It's not fine. We're all not fine." Aurora whispered. Hermione stayed quiet, patting her back rhythmically like a mother patting her child. She tightened her hold, digging her face into Hermione's shoulder and unraveling. Raw, guttural sobs shook her core while Hermione hugged her, silently unable to comfort her with any words. Aurora clenched her eyes shut, breathing in the last remnants of Cedric's cologne that tainted Hermione's skin.</p><p>And together, they wept. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝒯𝓌𝑜 𝒾𝓈 𝒷𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓃 𝒪𝓃𝑒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Aurora watched quietly as Longbottom healed Hermione's shoulder. He had come earlier to pick up a few more Xaela's but immediately came back noticing how much pain Hermione was in. He was fully concentrated on her shoulder, glancing nervously up at Hermione than back down at the swollen and broken ligament. Hermione held a vacant expression in her gaze, staring absently at the tile flooring as he worked quietly on it. She had told Aurora everything that had happened earlier.</p><p>Cedric and Blaise had killed 3 out of the 5 Xaelas that had been delivered. Forcing each of the executed Xaelas to shoot each other and if they didn't, Blaise would finish the job. Meanwhile, Draco had watched boringly only leaving after they had finished their killing spree. But then, what Cedric had done to Hermione made her skin crawl. He had done everything up to the 9th degree to her and worse. Worse than what she had even experienced before on her own.</p><p>"Okay, you should be good." Longbottom said quietly, inching away from Hermione. Hermione looked over at her shoulder, rolling it a few times before letting out a relieved sigh. The bruising was already starting to fade and her cuts healing over as she smiled slightly towards the male.</p><p>"Thanks, I suppose.." Longbottom scratched the back of his head, glancing nervously over towards her than back at Hermione.</p><p>"N-no problem...I should go. Um, let me know if you need anything." He said quietly, turning on his heel to leave.</p><p>"Wait! Longbottom,"</p><p>"Call me Neville please." He interrupted, a flush rising against his cheeks. Hermione cleared her throat, continuing.</p><p>"Erm..Neville. Do you know where Luna is? I didn't...I didn't see her leave." Aurora watched Neville's reaction as his eyes darted towards the door then back at them. He scratched his cheek, shuffling his feet.</p><p>"I...I didn't see her either. I'm sorry. I should go." He hastily left, slamming the door behind him in a flurry.</p><p>"What an odd fellow." Hermione whispered, her lips tipping down into a frown. She quietly agreed. "Oh, by the way. You should find that red headed servant. He carried you back here after all."</p><p>"He did?" Aurora questioned, frowning. It was still hazy what exactly had happened to her after those doors closed but she did remember his stark ember hair. Hermione yawned, curling herself into the wall, looking sleepily towards her.</p><p>"Yeah...I think he's still around.." Aurora smiled slightly towards the female. She grabbed one of the dusty, tattered blankets Neville had provided them and slung it over Hermione's shivering body. It barely covered her whole body but at least it would help.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hermione." Hermione's head slowly fell against her chest, mumbling a goodnight. She stood up quietly, tiptoeing past the other Xaelas that were asleep. It had to be late but she could never tell. The Canary never slept. No matter the time, they would still come. Lurking out of their shadows in search for something to swallow whole. She walked up towards the railing, clenching the cold metal in her hands before letting out a slow exhale. There was quiet chatter floating like a breeze in the main area as she peered downwards. A few men walked around, money in hand, speaking to Neville and a few other caterers. Neville's face had paled as the men shoved the money into his chest, their voices rising in frustration.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake." Aurora looked beside her seeing Ronald leaning against the railing as well. He ran a large hand through his ember hair, side eyeing her with sharp brown eyes. His blood stained shirt clung tightly against his broad chest and shoulders, the odor of death fresh on him. He fumbled with something in his ragged pants, producing a cigarette. He offered one to her to which she shook her head, wrinkling her nose slightly. She hated the smell of cigarettes. They reminded her of all of the men who had bought her. He shrugged, snapping his fingers several times to ignite it.</p><p>"Dammit..." He mumbled before finally a small, flickering flame burst from his fingertip. She noticed the silver-like bangle around his wrist, dark jagged runes inscribed into it. He noticed her eyes, lifting his wrist slightly into view.</p><p>"A courtesy gift from Zabini. It keeps my magic at a minimum. Like your collar." He flicked a finger against her platinum prison, brushing his hand away immediately.</p><p>"It's far from a <em>gift</em>. It marks us as territory. And it doesn't keep our magic at a minimum, it completely nulls it." She said with distaste. He blinked a few times down at her before raising his hands.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't realize it was such a sensitive topic." She spun around to face him fully, snapping her jaw tight together. Instead of paying attention to her, he was looking up towards the chandelier, his cigarette slowly burning in the corner of his mouth. She let out an angry huff, peeling herself away from the railing and walking around him.</p><p>"You know the least you can do is say thank you!" He shouted after her but she ignored it, balling her hands into fists. He had no idea what they had to go through. They say ignorance is bliss and she was sure that Ron was deep in his own bliss. Scowling to herself, she forced her legs to walk faster, not noticing that she had made it to the main floor. Her pace slowed, a chill running over her body from the cool marble flooring underneath her. Her eyes widened, her skin starting to crawl from the sudden attention that had been turned towards her.</p><p>The men who had been yelling at Neville had all turned around, eyes dark with hunger. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her eyes catching Neville's. They were large with fear. His lips were moving frantically as if trying to catch the men's attention but they weren't listening. They were listening to her. Her jagged breath, her racing heart. Their tongues ran across their lips, parting in desire. Her breath hitched in her throat as they started to walk towards her. She took a few steps away, her back colliding with someone as she spun around.</p><p>A tall male stood behind her, dark eyes blinking down at her. His dark hair was tousled and dripping with water as if he had just ran in the rain. Wettened locks strewed across his forehead as he reached up to brush them back out of his eyes, showcasing a small scar near his right temple. The white button down shirt was clinging tightly to his body, outlines of muscles defining the wet fabric. Reaching into his damp black vest, he pulled out circular rimmed glasses placing them on the bridge of his nose. With a swift gaze up towards the approaching men, he looked back down at her, a small smile creasing his lips.</p><p>"There you are. I was wondering where you were."</p><p>His voice soothed her like a warm summer's day. She wanted to bask in his warmth, desperate to crawl out of the coldness and misery that was around her. Her eyes widened as he wrapped a wet arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. She shuddered under the coldness of his embrace as she stared wide eyed at his vest. She could only hear a slight shuffling around her, slowly looking upwards at the male's face. He was staring over towards the men, a hardened glint in the corner of his eyes before he looked back down at her with a crooked smile. He removed his arm, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Aurora shook her head slowly, feeling a flush run up her neck and cheeks. He reached over brushing a stray curl out of her face, his finger lingering against her cheekbone. It sent a chill down her body but at the same time it comforted her.</p><p>"Merlin, you're freezing." He rubbed his hands together before placing them against her upper arms, moving them up and down against her skin. She looked away from his curious gaze, chewing the inside of her lip. She wasn't used to such kindness nor the strange feeling that swelled in her chest. Clenching her eyes shut, she immediately moved away from the warmth of his hands, wrapping her arms around her, feeling the coldness of her chain pressing into her flesh.</p><p>"I--"</p><p>"It's alright. No worries." He interrupted, closing the space between them. She flinched as his hand moved up, blinking rapidly as he placed it on top of her head. "You don't have to be scared. At least..not from me." She met his gaze, noticing his eyes were focused on something above them. Slowly, she followed his line of sight, her body going rigid. Draco was staring down at them from above, a gloved hand gripping the railing tightly, his hard and cold eyes glaring down at her. They pierced through her soul, making her feel microscopic under his focused gaze. The male chuckled, removing his hand and stepping to block his view of her. He shoved his hands deep within his black pants, raising an eyebrow down at her and lowering his voice.</p><p>"Damaged people are some of the most dangerous. They know how to make hell feel like home. And from the looks of it, Malfoy does an exceptional job of that. Wouldn't you agree?" The corner of his lips curved up into a smirk, mocking the man that owned her. Her throat felt dry as her eyes flickered from Draco's back to the males. Slowly, he reached over slipping his fingers underneath her chain and letting it hang loosely in his palm.</p><p>"What's your name?" She licked her lips, attempting to salivate her parched throat.</p><p>"A..Aurora.."</p><p>"Aurora," he mused, letting the chain slide away from his palm, "I love that name."</p><p>She could feel her cheeks heat up as he sent her one last smile before retreating towards the grand staircase. Her feet moved automatically taking a step towards him as she dug her fingernails into her arms. Her lips moved without a thought.</p><p>"E-excuse me!" He turned towards her slightly, his eyes sparkling under the chandelier's glow. The way the wet droplets glistened off of his hair and the sheerness of his wet clothing made her stomach turn. "Your name..." A smile crept up on his lips.</p><p>"Harry. Harry Potter."</p><p>Her lips traced over his name watching him give her one last wave over his shoulder before taking the steps upwards. She wanted to run after him, beg to be taken into his warmth again and that frightened her. Never before had she experienced such warmth from anyone, especially a male. And deep down, she hated the feeling that had bloomed in her chest.</p><p>She craved it. Irrevocable, untethered desire for him.</p><p>"Evening..."</p><p>She turned slightly, seeing a male leaning against the wall near her. The darkness of the platforms shadowed a part of his face exposing only the stark red hair similar to Ron's and sharp blue eyes, deep like the ocean. He pushed himself off of the wall, walking into the light as he held up a silver ticket between his fingers. A jagged scar ran diagonally across his lips, his hair parting over his left temple as his lips curved into a sly smile.</p><p>"Malfoy mentioned I might find a lost sheep somewhere." The sudden warmth that had enveloped her was long gone as she jerked her gaze upwards to where Draco was. He was no longer there and Harry was nowhere to be found. "Aye, don't tell me I'm not your type pretty lady."</p><p>She gasped as her face was jerked towards the large male, his fingers gripping her chin tightly. He towered over her as her eyes widened up at him. He smirked down at her, placing the ticket into his black coat pocket and gripping the end of her chain tightly in his hand.</p><p>"Your name is Aurora, eh?" His hot breath hit her face, grimacing at the strong odor of alcohol and cigarettes that filled her senses. He tugged her towards the shadows as she stumbled on her feet. Her blood ran cold. How long had he been watching? Listening?</p><p>"Y-yes.." A sinking feeling permeated within her pores as he walked her down the main floor hallway. He stopped before a door, spinning around and pulling her chain over his shoulder. She yelped at the sudden pain, gripping her collar as she stood on her tiptoes to the man's chest.</p><p>"That's when you ask what's my name? Don't you know anything about common courtesy? Did you grow up under a rock?"</p><p>"I...I'm sorry, monsieur." Was all she could muster through the pain of the collar bruising against her throat. He sighed, kicking open the door startling her. The interior was similar to one of the private suites with a large master bed adorned with gold and dark velvet colors with other minimal furniture around the large space. The walls were plastered with dark garnet colors while the flooring was a dark oak color.</p><p>He threw her onto the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She winced at the pain that shot through her palms and knees as the doors slammed behind them.</p><p>"Back so soon George?" Aurora jerked her head up noticing another male sitting at the edge of the bed, legs splayed and elbows resting on them. He looked exactly like the male that had just brought her into the room but with shaggier hair that covered his eyes. He smirked at her confused reaction as he stood up, slowly walking up to her. He crouched down in front of her, tilting his head slightly, his hair sliding over to expose deep blue eyes. His black shirt was opened exposing the scars that riddled his chest and abs as she scrambled backwards away from him. A sinister grin grew on his face, snapping his hand forward to grip her collar and jerking her back to him. An animalistic desire swelled in his expression as his grip tightened around the metal. His knuckles brushed against her throat as he pulled her up to her feet. He was just as tall, her toes barely skimming the hardwood floor. Through teary eyes, she saw the man named George toss his jacket onto one of the plush chairs, loosening the black tie around his neck.</p><p>"She's the one Diggory mentioned, Fred." Her face paled, stomach rising to her throat at the mention of the district leader. </p><p>"Oh, is it now?" Her skin crawled at Fred's words watching his lips peel over pure white teeth. "Sorry, love, we're on strict orders here."</p><p>"Strict orders to rip you apart. Oh, and we're not sorry." George interrupted, starting to unbutton his belt. Fred chuckled, dragging her towards the large bed as she attempted to wriggle herself free. He tossed her onto the bed, her adrenaline pumping wildly as she sat up quickly only to feel a burning sensation against her cheek. Fred loomed over her, one knee on the leg while his other leg propped him up, hand midway in the air. She touched her burning cheek, feeling the heat from his slap radiate through her palm. She looked upward at Fred, regretting it immediately. His smirk was no longer there, his hues burning with pure hatred down at her, a look of disgust washing over his features.</p><p>"Stop trying to fight. It'll just piss me off more." He said darkly. "Understood?"</p><p>With a heavy gulp, she nodded as his features softened slightly, another smile rising to his lips.</p><p>"Good girl. Ready George?"</p><p>The snap of the belt made her jump, her gaze locked on Fred as she felt the mattress sink in from behind her.</p><p>"Ready Fred." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝓉𝑜 𝐻𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝒶𝒸𝓀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(t/w: This chapter contains Sexual Content, Rape, Violence, Drug Use, Blood, Abuse, Torture. PLEASE do not read if you are easily triggered by these warnings. If you skip this chapter you are not missing any storyline.)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Her throat felt hoarse. Strained and aching for any liquid to soothe her burning muscles. Blinking through the last of her tears, she squeezed them shut hoping nothing more than to wake up knowing it was all a nightmare. But the pain was too immense, a guttural scream escaping her lips as she tugged on the restraints that were around her wrists. They bound her to the top corners of the bed tightly giving her no room to move around and keeping her arms completely spread.</p><p>But she didn't care about that. She didn't care that she couldn't feel her arms or hands anymore, all she could feel and think about was the dripping, fiery wax that Fred was pouring on top of her chest.</p><p>He was straddling her from above, shirt completely off showcasing his large build, his black pants hanging low on his wide hips.  A coy smile was on his lips as he tipped over the burning candle, red wax dripping off the edge onto her bare breasts. It cascaded down her skin, swimming around her nipples as a whimper escaped her dry lips. He had been doing this for hours, pouring the agonizing wax longer and longer each time. Her body shuddered, feeling the burning liquid scorch her skin. She could feel it sinking into her stomach, the pain swelling up through her head. It made her feel lightheaded and nauseous.</p><p>"Hey. Hey! Don't pass out on me yet, darling." Fred gripped her cheeks tightly in his hand, shaking her awake. Her eyes fluttered open hearing him snicker in response. He shook her once more before letting go. "Maybe you just need something to wake you up.."</p><p>Aurora felt the bed shift slightly, her head lulling to the side, barely catching Fred slip two fingers into the wax. He set the candle on the side before crawling halfway onto the bed. His hair casted deep shadows over his face but the burning fireplace lit up the dangerous smile on his lips.</p><p>"Wakey, wakey.."</p><p>He murmured into her ear before immediately clamping a large hand over her mouth and shoving his wax covered fingers into her cunt. Her hips bucked upwards, a muffled scream ripping through the room. She clenched her eyes shut, her back arching from the excruciating pain that was throbbing through her lower half. Her hands clenched into fists, pulling on the restraints as much as she could to pull her away from his grip.</p><p>"Look at me." He ordered. She wrenched her eyes open, her hues catching his. He was staring at her intently, his tongue licking his lower lips slowly. Tears streamed down her cheeks feeling him wiggle his fingers slowly inside of her, pressing the warm wax against her inner walls. Intense heat would billow through her body before chills rippled immediately after. A torcherous cycle that never ended.</p><p>"Careful, Freddie. You might send her into shock."</p><p>"Since when do you care?" Fred jerked his fingers out of her, rubbing his thumb against his fingers that had a mixture of wax and blood on them. Aurora squeezed her knees tight together, the pulsating feeling continuing to grow more intense by the minute. No matter where she moved to alleviate the pain, it followed her like a dark shadow. Caressing her insides with an electrifying heat.</p><p>"I don't. But Diggory will." George answered his twin, flatly. Fred sighed, wiping his fingers on the duvet covers. The sounds of approaching footsteps made Aurora twist her head to the side, seeing George beside her. His sapphire hues glistened in the firelight, raising an eyebrow down at her, his eyes drifting down at the hardened wax on her body. "Break her, Fred. Not burn her."</p><p>He glowered towards Fred who simply shrugged, a smirk rising on his lips again. George leaned down, gripping her face tightly in his clutch, squeezing her lips apart. Her eyes widened as he slowly moved a goblet into view, a red liquid sloshing over the rim. She squirmed underneath his hold but the harder she moved, the tighter his hold became.</p><p>"Stop."</p><p>The single word hit her like the force of a tidal wave. She immediately stopped moving, his grip relaxing slightly. His eyes burned a new sense of intensity that she hadn't felt before and it frightened her more than Fred. He placed the goblet against her lips, the liquid dripping onto her tongue.</p><p>"Fred."</p><p>The other twin reached up, gripping the back of her head, tilting it up so that she couldn't move away. Immediately, he tilted the goblet more into her lips as the liquid came crashing into her mouth. She felt like she was drowning in a cold waterfall unable to surface herself to breathe. She wriggled under their grips, her legs kicking out from underneath them as she squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>George removed the goblet but placed a large hand over her mouth. She couldn't tell if it was the strange liquid or bile that was surfacing in her mouth but she wanted it out, immediately.</p><p>"Swallow it."</p><p>She blinked her eyes open, noticing the dangerous hue that radiated in his eyes. Her eyes drifted over towards Fred who mirrored his brother's gaze but with a sinister smile on his lips. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, the options weighing heavily in her mind of the choice she was about to make.</p><p>With one last look towards George, she swallowed. The liquid cooled her parched throat, gliding down into her empty stomach. The brothers removed their hands, Fred glancing over towards George who was removing the restraints around her wrists. Her arms felt heavy as they fell beside her.</p><p>"Run, little lamb." George said, moving off of the bed. Aurora looked at him in shock as he shrugged, motioning with his chin towards Fred. "Run or be eaten."</p><p>He didn't need to say more. She quickly jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain that ached her insides. Reaching for her torn dress, she paused, her hand half stretched towards the chair. That's when she felt it.</p><p>Her knees started to shake, chills running up and down her skin as she grasped the chair for support. Her stomach was on fire as she wrapped an arm over it.</p><p>"I think it's working George."</p><p>"It always does."</p><p>Their footsteps hammered in her ears attempting to move any limb that she could, but nothing would listen to her. The room was bending around her, the walls growing in size and looming over her in curves. Her knees buckled under her as she fell harshly against the floor. Through blurred vision, she started to crawl towards the door, a sinister laugh vibrating through her ears and chest.</p><p>A swift kick to her ribs knocked the wind out of her sending her sprawling to the side. She groaned, her arms wrapping tightly around her, a sharp pain resonating on her left side.</p><p>She struggled to sit up feeling another kick to her stomach this time. It sent her sliding against a chair, her head colliding with the wooden legs. Pain and heat shot through her body as she coughed, blood splattering against the floor. She could taste the metallic saltiness against her lips and tongue.</p><p>"I told you to run, didn't I?" Aurora yelped, being picked up by her hair and tossed to the side like a doll. Stumbling, she fell into waiting hands, turning her head slightly, completely disoriented. Fred was staring down at her, his face morphing in different shapes and sizes. Splotches of light and shadows freckled his features but she could clearly make out his hellish smirk. She was staring right at the devil.</p><p>He pushed her forcefully towards the chairs, barely missing them and crashing into the glass table. Glass shattered underneath her weight as she fell into the golden stand it sat upon. She gasped, feeling the stinging of the broken glass against her bare skin. Her toes curled in pain feeling the small splinters and cuts that ran up her feet to her thighs. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her, grasping her wrist tightly in pure agony. A large shard of glass had embedded itself into her palm, blood streaming down her open wound. Carefully she pulled out the shard, her breath hitching in her throat at its sharp release. She clutched her hand tightly to suppress the bleeding hearing the crunches of glass grow louder.</p><p>"Mmm..I don't think I can wait any longer, George." Fred snarled, reaching down to grasp her bleeding hand by the wrist and pulling her up. She cried out in pain feeling her feet dig deep into the glass pieces and eyes widening as Fred pried her fingers open to stare at her wound. He lifted it closer to his face, his tongue licking his bottom lip before licking the blood that trailed down her wrist.</p><p>Her body flared in heat, imaginary flames exploding in her stomach and throat. She gasped, her body shuddering under the sudden pressure and fire that had erupted in her. Wherever his tongue touched, a shock of electricity shot through her body, rippling around her chest cavity. He pulled her closer to him, smirking down at her shaking body, his bottom lip stained with her blood.</p><p>"You feel it don't you? That low rumbling in your stomach?"</p><p>He tugged her away from the wreckage, her feet begging for mercy as he pushed her backwards once more, feeling her back collide into George.</p><p>"It's George's little concoction. You see, you're going to enjoy every little thing we do to you and you can't do anything to stop that. You're going to show us how much of a whore you are."</p><p>Aurora's arms flew up, feeling the tightness of a belt tying them together. George picked her up, hooking her arms around his neck from behind as her tied wrists nestled against the back of his neck. Fred closed the space in front of her, picking up her legs and placing them around his waist. Another spark shot through her feeling George's lips planting themselves firmly against her neck, suckling on her skin.</p><p>"N-no...I won't.." She gasped out, her stuttering words attempting to sound strong.</p><p>"You'll love this." Fred growled low, his hot breath tickling her lips creating a haze like effect in her mind. But it all cleared up when she felt him — felt his hardened cock forcing itself into her.</p><p>Out of all of the men who had used her, she had never felt one that dared to rip her apart. Her body shook underneath the pain that scorched her body, a trembling scream escaping her lips.</p><p>"P-please..stop please.." It was spreading her apart painfully, her hips unable to move due to Fred's hands that kept her in place. George's tongue glided across her neck like oil while his lips left her skin scorched. Fred let out a sharp hiss through his teeth, hooking his arms underneath her knees to steady himself in her.</p><p>"Fuck. Who knew such a tight little cunt could fit all of me? She might be dirtier than we thought, George."</p><p>"Just shut up and fuck her, Fred." George darkly said, his hands wrapping up to squeeze her breasts. She bit back a moan, the fire starting to flare up again in her stomach. She hated them. She hated this. She didn't want this.</p><p>But her insides were screaming another story.<br/>She wanted to be broken.</p><p>"Ah..now she's got it." Fred said slyly. She bit her lip watching him inch closer to her face. Grimacing, she felt him slide out slightly before thrusting right back into her. The heat exploded through her with each forceful thrust he did to the point it was making her see stars. Her lips parted aching for air, her brain screaming at her to beg him to stop. But she couldn't form the words. Her muscles wouldn't let her. Her head tilted back resting on George's shoulder as Fred continued to thrust deeply into her, his hips slapping against her rear rhythmically.</p><p>Suddenly, he pulled out. She gasped at the sudden exit, lifting her head slightly to see him looking down between her legs. His eyes slowly drew back to hers, his smirk deepening.</p><p>"You came." He slurred, her jaw dropping in disbelief. Then she felt it. The wetness that slid down her folds against her cheeks before dripping onto the carpet.</p><p>"N-no.."</p><p>"You liked it didn't you?" She wanted to scream no at him but the heat was leaving her breathless. And worse — aching for more. She could feel her cunt throbbing, begging to be fucked like the toilet she was. A whimper escaped her lips feeling him press the tip of his cock against her entrance. He was probing her, teasing her, sliding it against her sensitive clit. She could feel every vein and the pulsating heat that radiated off of him.</p><p>She parted her lips, scared of what words would tumble out of her mouth but she stopped feeling George sling her arms off of him. Instead, Fred leaned up taking her arms around him instead, a smirk on his lips as he plunged himself into her once more. Moaning, she tilted her head back as he gripped a fistful of her cheeks keeping her pressed against him. He was fucking her senseless now, shoving his cock deep within her at a rapid pace with no evidence of stopping. A pressure behind her naval started to throb heavily through her as her lips parted with hot breath. She needed to cum..no. She wanted to cum.</p><p>"Leave some for me, Fred."</p><p>Another set of hands gripped the top of her hips pulling her upwards, the head of Fred's cock still inside of her as she felt George move behind her.</p><p>"Ah, little lamb, I'm going to ruin you." He murmured while Fred chuckled and slowly they lowered her, George's throbbing cock pressing against her asshole. Her body immediately jerked away, panic seizing in her and twisting her head to try and look at George. His dark eyes caught hers, a sneer on his lips.</p><p>"No, ple—"</p><p>A guttural scream ripped through her throat as both of their hands forced her downwards. Her nails dug into the belt, her body stiffening immediately at the immense pain that overcame her. Tears pricked her eyes, her bottom lip quivering in absolute discomfort. His entire length had entered her, stretching her apart to fit him snugly. Fred licked her erect nipples, suckling on them before popping them out loudly.</p><p>"Ah, George you made her bleed."</p><p>"Good. We're doing our job then."</p><p>Both shared a dark chuckle, ignoring her tears as they began to thrust into her together. Pain and pleasure mixed inside of her like a blender overlapping each other in a challenge to dominate her senses. Both of their hot breaths burned her skin, while their sweat dripped onto her chest and back. With each swift and deep thrust, she was unraveling. The pressure was rising through her stomach, the male's fingers gripping her flesh tightly and with deep growls, they came inside of her.</p><p>Her body shook violently from the warmth that filled her up. George jerked himself out of her, making her gasp and groan in pain with Fred following and unhooking himself from her. He tossed her onto the ground, her body thudding heavily. She could feel the warm mixture seep out of her holes as her wrists came to press against her stomach.</p><p>"Fucking slut." Fred muttered.</p><p>Aurora screamed at the pain that shot up through her leg. Wrenching her body into a fetal position, she gasped feeling Fred's shoe dig deeper into her now broken leg. She could feel the bones shifting in her shin, the sound of her crunching bones branding itself into her brain. She let out a choked sob, digging her teeth into her bottom lip.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>George growled low, delivering a swift kick to her stomach. His kick shifted her enough for Fred's shoe to completely snap any remaining intact bones. Her leg felt numb and dull under the searing pain, her mind going completely blank with each consecutive and repetitive kick into her stomach. Everything was dulling around her, the noises growing more faint and the images blurring that surrounded her. The pain was lulling her into the darkness as her eyes slowly closed barely making out the opening of the doors. She could only make out a blurred set of shoes joined by the twins. A mumble of words then a shuffling. Her body shuddered once more, unable to contain the pain anymore, closing her eyes and letting the cold embrace her.</p><p>The unknown figure crouched down, tilting it's head down at Aurora. Fingers stroked her tear stained cheeks, a devilish smile spreading on its lips as their fingers trailed against her collar and chain.</p><p>"Soon, you'll be mine. And together, we will ruin Malfoy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>